Wolf West
Wolfgang 'Wolf' West is the ex husband of Cheryl West and the main antagonist of Outrageous Fortune. Background Wolf West is the son of Rita West. His father was believed to be Ted West but was made unclear when it was discovered Rita was having an affair with Vern Gardiner at the time of her conception. He also has a brother or half brother called Gary Savage. As a teenager, Wolf met Jeneatte, he started dating her. But soon Wolf realised he was more attracted to her sister Cheryl. When Cheryl was 16, Wolf got her pregnant. Unfortunately the baby died. The two married when they were 17. Wolf went on to have 4 more children with Cheryl. Wolfs whereabouts are currently unknown as he left in Season 4. Character History Season One Wolf is introduced to us a criminal about to be sentenced for burglary. However, instead of the 9 months his lawyer predicts, he gets 4 years behind bars. He encourages his son to investigate the possibility of finding drugs in a statue Van stole, enraging his wife, because dealing in drugs is against the West Family code. (Slings And Arrows) In the first ever episode, Wolf went away for 4 years for armed robbery. Wolf suspected Cheryl was having an affair and got Eric to spy on her. Eric saw Cheryl with Wolfs friend Allen and told Wolf. But Cheryl insisted she wasn't having an affair. Her anger at Wolf made her consider it though. Wolf returned for Erics son Billys funeral. He mended things with Cheryl. Cheryl went on to have an affair with Wayne Judd. Wolf didn't realise this though. At the end of the season Wolf was released on home detention. Season Two Wolf appeared regularly in this season as he was on home detention. He constantly had arguments with Cheryl and got in fights with local boy racers. Wolf decided to organise a job to steal money from the horsemen gang. He enlisted help from Jethro West, Hayden Peters and Sparky. The job went successfully. But just before the job, Jethro revealed to Wolf that Cheryl had been having an affair with Wayne Judd. Wolf broke off his home detention leglet and tried to escape. He was in a garage about to destroy the tools used for the job, when Judd approached him telling him to leave forever or he would tell the horsemen what happened. Wolf sprinted away. He became an official missing person, Pascalle, Munter and Eric went on a search for him but uncovered nothing, except Wolf was suspcted murdered by the police and Cheryl and Judd were suspects. Cheryl discovered that Wolf had an illegitimate child with Sparkys sister Anne-Marie Gibbs named Brandon Gibbs and that he was included in Wolfs will. No one heard from Wolf except Ted West who was speaking to Wolf over phone. Judd later found this number and recorded it. Wolf returned in the final few episodes to frame Judd. He successfully framed Judd for blackmail and handed himself into the police. Outragous Fortune the Movie Ranger Graeme revealed that Wolf had a fellow inmate to deliver a christmas cake Season Three Wolf appeared in the last 2 episodes of season 3 when Judd tracked him down. He was with his new girlfriend Sheree Greegan. He came back to the Wests to help sort everything out about Gary Savage, who he revealed was his half brother. He savagely beat up Gary and told him not to come back. Season Four Wolf started in season 4 in a relationship with Sheree Greegan but made it clear throughout the season he wanted his ex, Cheryl West back. Wolf worked at Sheree's brother Nicky's gym as a trainer but quit after Nicky started up with Loretta. Wolf was wrongly accused of stealing 80K from a bank which was actually stolen by Loretta and Jethro as a pay back for all he had done for them. Wolf was released near the end of the season and called it quits on Sheree. Wolf tried his best to get Cheryl back but she wanted to stay with Wayne. Wolf, Loretta and Jethro miraculously joined sides to try to get Pascalle away from Nicky who Wolf called "a bad bastard." It backfired and Pascalle ended up getting engaged to Nicky. At the season finale, Wolf called Pascalle and told her if you ever need me just call. And with that Wolf was gone. Season Five Wolf didn't physically appear in season 5, but when Cheryl lost her baby, Tama Judd, she went to the bay where her and Wolf spread Helenas ashes. She imagined him for a whole day. The viewer was led to believe that Wolf was actually there. Cheryl and the imaginary Wolf went on to rob a shop and cause havoc around the village. But the hallucinations stopped when Cheryl imagined a young version of herself and Wolf on the day they spread Helenas ashes. Pascelle came to Cheryls rescue and took her home. West, Wolfgang